greenleaf_own_tv_series_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mac McCready
Mac McCready was the main antagonist of Greenleaf as a known child molester and child rapist within the city of Memphis. He repeatedly molested and raped his niece, and Faith committed suicide as a result. Because Faith was abused and nothing was done about it, he began to molest and rape other girls in the Memphis area. In an interview on YouTube's Own Network channel, it is revealed that Uncle Mac is an ephebophile. An ephebophile is adult who has an exclusive sexual attraction to mid-to-late adolescents. This makes sense, considering he has raped girls raging from ages 13-16 years old. The link to the interview is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1Fq73D6zJQ Early Life In Season 1 Episode 7, he indicates that his mother would verbally abuse him and make him do most of the housework while she would go to bars and drink or "sit out on the front porch, drink, and talk about how much she hated Mac's father". His sister, Lady Mae, was repeatedly sexually abused by their father, which Mac witnessed as a young child and picked up the trait of being a rapist. In Born to Bear (Season 2, Ep. 9), Lady Mae tells Bishop that Mac "was not always the devil that he was". She remembered that every Friday their father would cash his paycheck and bring his kids with him because afterwards he would buy them ice cream. However, one day, the teller asked their father what he was going to do with the money and he said, "Well I'm gonna give them all a roll of nickels so they can play pinball while I get drunk." He (Henry McCready) said this as a joke and everyone else knew he was joking, but Mac did not take it as such. They all went outside and Mac bursts into tears and says "I don't want to go to the bar." Mae tells him that "Dad was just kidding". But she says he was in a bad mood for the rest of the day because he was sensitive that way. Then she tells James, "Only God knows why people do what they do, but sometimes I think Mac became the way he was watching Daddy... what he did to me..." (This confirms that Mae was repeatedly raped and molested by her father.) About Robert "Mac" McCready was the Chief Counsel at Calvary World Fellowship and Bishop Greenleaf's right hand man. At the end of Season 1, he is finally jailed after 20 years of molesting and raping young girls in Memphis, which indicates that he has done this to hundreds of girls. However, he appears on the last episode of Season 1 at the Greenleaf Mansion. To make matters worse, on the anniversary of Faith's death, he is acquitted of all charges. Death Grace approached Uncle Mac at his apartment thinking he took Sophia and raped her. They get in an altercation. Grace takes a piece of broken glass and stabs Uncle Mac in the neck, causing him to bleed profusely. In the mid Season 2 premiere, it is confirmed that he has died. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters